


Better Learn How to Kneel

by DoreyG



Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nobody is Good with Feelings Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal looks up at him - from his knees, mouth stretched wide around his cock like he was <i>born</i> to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Learn How to Kneel

"Hal-" he hisses, and chokes off another noise as Hal looks up at him - from his knees, mouth stretched wide around his cock like he was _born_ to take it.

He knows he's revealing too much, as he stares down into Hal's eyes. He knows, that if he wants to maintain any pretence of sanity, that he should just shove Hal flat on his ass and walk out of the door without a single backwards glance.

But...

That would mean giving up the picture of Hal on his knees, mouth wide open for him. That would mean giving up the noises that Hal makes when he bends him over his desk, fucks into him so hard that the floor starts to shake. That would mean giving up the feel of Hal's skin, the rough callouses giving way to soft welcome that could become an addiction more sure than any drug. That would mean giving up-

...He's already revealed too much, and it's too late to go back now. He takes in a deep breath, and thrusts into Hal's welcoming mouth again.


End file.
